


Game Of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms - Season Four, Part I

by clouddragon94



Series: Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouddragon94/pseuds/clouddragon94
Summary: Welcome to fourth installment of Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms. This is a retelling of the hit HBO series, where the events that take place in the Seven Kingdoms are the sole and only focus of the series.It is important for me to preface this series by explaining that these episodes will be written out in a very loose and unstructured format. Almost as a sort of outline. This project is more of an experiment than anything else: to see what a story contained to the first three books/four seasons would look like, and how it would end. Still, I hope to make a satisfying ending to the series -- one that retains the spirit of Martin's novels and revels in the quality seasons of the HBO series.After all, the final season was a disappointment and the final books will never existAt this point, we might have to find our own endings. This is one of themEnjoyP.S.: Continuing into the two-part final season, there will be a scene-by-scene breakdown available for each episode. It is also written out in a loose, summarized format. Here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421110/chapters/46218349





	1. "Two Swords"

In King’s Landing

Tywin Lannister melts down the Stark family’s ancestral sword, Ice, and reforges the weapon into two new swords. One is given to Jaime Lannister. Tywin informs him that he is to be dismissed from the Kingsguard and sent to Casterly Rock, but Jaime refuses and leaves. Later, Cersei Lannister fits him with a gilded steel hand and bickers about the state of their relationship. Jaime meets with King Joffrey to plan for the upcoming wedding, but is instead chastised for his imprisonment, loss of a sword hand, and lack of accomplishment as a member of the Kingsguard. Afterwards, Brienne of Tarth tries to convince Jaime to follow through on his vow to return the Stark girls to safety. However, Jaime argues that the matter is complicated. Meanwhile, Sansa Stark is approached by Dontos Hollard, the former knight turned fool. Dontos thanks Sansa for saving his life and gives her his mother’s necklace as a token of his gratitude.

Elsewhere, Tyrion Lannister awaits the arrival of Prince Doran Martell of Dorne, but is informed that the younger Prince Oberyn will be attending in his stead. Oberyn is located at a brothel and reveals to Tyrion that he is in the capital to seek vengeance for the death of his sister, Elia, and her two children. He blames the murders on Tywin and Gregor ‘The Mountain’ Clegane. Later, Tyrion returns to his chambers and rebuffs Shae’s attempts to rekindle their romance. Their argument is overheard by one of the castle’s handmaidens, who brings this new information to Cersei.

On Dragonstone

Melisandre orders several of Stannis Baratheon’s subjects to be burnt at the stake. At dinner, Selyse Baratheon reveals that Davos Seaworth has been imprisoned for his actions in the season three finale and expresses her disgust towards her daughter, Shireen. Stannis angrily defends the girl and has Melisandre sent into her room to speak with her. Afterwards, Shireen sneaks into the castle dungeons to visit Davos. She gives him the Iron Bank’s reply to their previous messages. The next morning, Davos is brought before Stannis and sentenced to death. However, Davos shows Stannis the Iron Bank’s letter and reveals that they are willing to meet and fund Stannis. Melisandre looks into the flames and suggests that Davos be kept alive. Stannis reluctantly accepts.

In The Riverlands

Sandor ‘The Hound’ Clegane continues to escort Arya Stark through the Riverlands as his hostage. He reveals that he intends ransom her off to her aunt, Lysa Arryn, and comes across an inn hosting several Lannister soldiers. Arya recognizes one of the men as Polliver, the man who stole her sword and killed Lommy Greenhands. They enter the inn. Polliver recognizes the Hound and offers him a place in their brigand group, but the Hound refuses. After the two trade insults, the men engage in a fight. While the Hound kills most of the soldiers, Arya reclaims Needle from Polliver and uses it to kill him in the same way he murdered Lommy. Their enemies defeated, Arya and the Hound exit the inn.

**NOTES**

  * Tywin mentions that the Stormlands are now firmly under Lannister/Tyrell control due to Kevan Lannister and Mace Tyrell’s military campaign in the region; Mace Tyrell will be leaving his post to attend the royal wedding.
  * Qyburn helps Cersei fit Jaime’s new hand. He mentions meetings that she must attend, including one with Wisdom Hallyne – one of the city’s pyromancers. Jaime notices this but says nothing.
  * Melisandre burns the subjects as compensation for Gendry’s botched sacrifice.
  * Shireen is reading over a raven scroll before Melisandre enters her room.
  * Stannis implies to Davos that there could be some powerful allies in Westeros who could still be willing to side with him.
  * Brienne meets with Olenna and Margaery Tyrell; she promises to bring Renly’s true killer, Stannis Baratheon, to justice.
  * Poliver mentions the state of the Riverlands under Frey rule. It sounds terrible.
  * The farmland surrounding the inn is shown to be blackened and scorched; this is the last shot of the episode.




	2. "The Lion And The Rose"

At Winterfell

Ramsay Snow and his captive, Theon Greyjoy, welcome Roose Bolton and his wife, Walda Frey, into the castle. Noticing several flayed corpses hung up in the courtyard, Roose chastises Ramsay for his tactics used to force the Northern lords into submitting to their rule. He also condemns Ramsay’s torture of Theon. However, Ramsay manages to defend his tactics by having Theon shave his face. While doing so, Ramsay coaxes him into admitting that Bran Stark is alive and informs him about the Red Wedding. Despite his visible emotional reaction, Theon completes the shave without harming Ramsay. Impressed, Roose orders Ramsay to capture Moat Cailin from the Ironborn and implies that he will reward Ramsay by legitimizing him as his true-born heir. Additionally, Roose greets Harald Karstark and accepts his oaths of fealty; they discuss Bran’s survival and the effect this could have on their rule. To combat this challenge, Locke is dispatched to find and kill Bran.

Afterward, Roose speaks privately to Theon and promises that he will be treated with more care. As a reward for his obedience, Ramsay bathes Theon. He informs him about their upcoming visit to Moat Cailin and reveals that his sister, Yara Greyjoy, will be defending the castle. Ramsay pressures Theon into promising to remain loyal to him during the attack. Theon tearfully swears loyalty.

In King’s Landing

Over a meal, Jaime reveals to Tyrion his embarrassment at the loss of his sword hand. Tyrion encourages him to train with his left hand and arranges for him to take clandestine lessons with Bronn. Later, Tyrion attends Joffrey’s wedding breakfast. Joffrey receives several gifts: a golden goblet from Mace Tyrell, a rare book from Tyrion, and the second new sword from Tywin. The sword is promptly used to destroy Tyrion's gift. Afterwards, Varys divulges to Tyrion that Shae has been spotted and that his father will soon be notified. In his chambers, Tyrion brutally rejects Shae and has her shipped out of the city.

Margaery and Joffrey are marred in the Sept of Baelor. After the ceremony, the royal families attend the wedding reception and mingle amongst themselves. Margaery announces that the leftovers from the feast will be given to the city’s poorest residents, but is undermined by Cersei when she tells Qyburn to give the leftovers to the royal hounds. Tywin, meanwhile, is confronted by Prince Oberyn and Ellaria. Their tense conversation is interrupted by Joffrey, who presents a crude play featuring dwarves depicting the War of the Five Kings. Joffrey attempts to involve Tyrion in the play due to his size, but Tyrion refuses, instead requesting Joffrey to display his own talent with his sword. Humiliated, Joffrey pours wine on top of Tyrion’s head and orders him to serve as his cupbearer. The tension is quickly diffused by the arrival of the wedding pie. However, Joffrey drinks from his goblet and begins choking. While the crowd is distracted, Ser Dontos sneaks Sansa out of the reception. Joffrey collapses to the ground and begins vomiting intensely. He points accusingly at Tyrion and dies. Furious with grief, Cersei orders Tyrion arrested on charges of poisoning Joffrey.

**NOTES**

  * Several scenes from Season 5 of Game of Thrones are incorporated into the Winterfell plotline. The flayed corpses belong to Lord and Lady Cerwyn, who Ramsay explains both refused to swear fealty and pay their taxes. During his one-on-one with Theon, Roose recalls how Ramsay was conceived.
  * Roose explains that he originally intended to trade Theon for Moat Cailin; because of the torture, the castle is still held by the Greyjoys and Roose and his men had to smuggle themselves into the North.
  * Harald Karstark is present during the shaving scene. We should notice his reaction when it’s revealed that Bran is still alive.
  * Ramsay uses Theon’s actions at Deepwood Motte as a means to pressure him into swearing to remain loyal during the upcoming battle.
  * Deleted scene between Shae and Bronn included in episode.
  * Olenna and Tywin discuss the Iron Bank between the wedding ceremony and reception.
  * Olenna speaks briefly with Sansa; we notice her playing with her necklace.
  * Loras and Jaime discuss Cersei; Brienne and Cersei discuss Jaime.




	3. "Mockingbird"

In The Riverlands

Arya and the Hound continue their journey east toward the Vale of Arryn. During their travels, a farmer meets them on the road and offers them shelter. They accept. At dinner, the Hound agrees to work for the farmer in exchange for some silver, but in the morning, he steals the farmer’s money. Arya scolds him for his actions and reveals that the Hound’s name is on her ritualistic list of people she intends to kill. In the morning, the Hound finds Arya training with her sword. He insults her sword teacher, Syrio Forel, and informs her that the Braavosi fighting style is useless against armored opponents. Arya disagrees, but the Hound insists that this weakness will get her killed.

In King’s Landing

Immediately following Joffrey’s murder, Dontos and Sansa flee to King’s Landing harbor. They board a ship hidden in the fog and are greeted by Littlefinger, who orders his men to kill Dontos to prevent him from revealing details about their conspiracy. Sansa is horrified. However, Littlefinger promises protection and reveals that they are bound for the Vale. Meanwhile, Tywin and Cersei order the city gates barred in an attempt to locate Sansa; they are unsuccessful. Joffrey’s viewing is later held in the Sept of Baelor. Tywin begins counseling the new King Tommen Baratheon about the qualities a good king should possess, then leaves Cersei alone to grieve for her son. Jaime enters and consoles Cersei. She asks him to kill Tyrion before a trial can take place, adamant that he is responsible. Jaime refuses. Elsewhere, Tywin speaks privately with Oberyn, who directly accuses him of ordering the Mountain to rape and murder Elia Martell. Tywin denies the charge, but offers Oberyn the chance to, in exchange for serving as one of the judges in Tyrion’s trial, put the Mountain to death.

In his cell, Tyrion is visited by his squire, Podrick Payne. Podrick informs him that he is to be tried within the fortnight and that Sansa has not been seen since the wedding. Before leaving, Podrick tells Tyrion that he has been asked to testify against him in exchange for a knighthood. Concerned, Tyrion urges Podrick to flee the city. Jaime enters and privately acknowledges Tyrion’s innocence. He also reveals that Cersei wants to capture and kill Sansa, whose innocence Tyrion is confident. Later, Jaime tasks Brienne with finding and protecting Sansa and Arya. He gives her new armor and his Skaagosi steel sword, which she touchingly names Oathkeeper. She is also provided the service of Podrick Payne as her squire. In the gardens, Olenna bids farewell to Margaery, who is now to marry Tommen, as she prepares to return to Highgarden. She implies that she had a hand in Joffrey’s death to protect Margaery from his cruelty.

In The Vale  


Littlefinger and Sansa arrive at the outskirts of the Eyrie. Overlooking the castle, Littlefinger explains that he orchestrated Joffrey's assassination with the Tyrells, with an ulterior motive of destabilizing the Tyrell-Lannister alliance he helped create. He adds that, because he has no visible motive to kill Joffrey, he will not be suspected. Littlefinger also informs Sansa that a missing stone in her necklace contained the poison used for the murder. Later, they enter the Eyrie and are greeted by Lysa and Robin Arryn.

**NOTES**

  * Heavy snow in the Riverlands; minimal flurries in King’s Landing.
  * The Hound notices that his brother, the Mountain, is included on Arya’s list of names.
  * Cersei's depression and paranoia has noticeably worsened. 
  * Tyrion reveals to Jaime that Joffrey was behind the attempt on Bran's life.
  * Tyrion expresses his hatred for Cersei and Tywin. This should point toward a growing resentment for his family members.
  * Littlefinger makes sure he is far from the other soldiers in his party before explaining his role in Joffrey's assassination. 
  * Explanation on Littlefinger’s motives. He reveals that he orchestrated Joffrey’s assassination with the help of the Tyrells (particularly Olenna Tyrell). However, Littlefinger’s ulterior motive is to destabilize the Tyrell/Lannister alliance by creating an environment that will pit the two families against each other. His motivation: the Lannister family’s treatment of him. Throughout the series, Littlefinger has been brushed aside by House Lannister. Minimal rewards for his actions, mocking comments, and even threats. He has also been shown to resent this treatment. Littlefinger expresses his belief that he is unable to achieve true power whilst siding with the Lannisters, simply because they don’t view him as important enough to reward.




	4. "Oathkeeper"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to "Mockingbird" has been changed; it is recommended you go back and re-read the episode summary.

In The North

Ramsay leads the Bolton and Karstark armies to Moat Cailin. There, Yara Greyjoy continues to command the Ironborn forces garrisoned within the castle. However, it is revealed that the few remaining soldiers are severely diseased, under-manned, and under-fed. Ralf Kenning, an Ironborn lieutenant, abandons his post and attempts to escape the castle, but is discovered by Bolton soldiers patrolling the area. Kenning is tortured by Ramsay and reveals details about Moat Cailin’s condition. He is promptly killed. In an effort to secure surrender, Ramsay arranges to send Theon to treat with Yara and the Ironborn host. Theon reluctantly agrees to the plan.

Later, Harald Karstark taunts him about his betrayal of House Stark and House Greyjoy. Theon becomes visibly guilty and, as it begins to snow, silently reflects on his mistakes.

In The Riverlands

Brienne and Podrick ride toward the Vale, believing Sansa may have sought shelter with Lysa Arryn. At camp, Brienne scolds Podrick for not knowing how to properly perform a squire’s duties. Podrick explains that he mostly poured wine for Tyrion; he also reveals that he killed Ser Mandon Moore during the Battle of the Blackwater. Impressed, Brienne allows Podrick to remove her armor. The duo later stops at the Inn at the Crossroads. There, Hot Pie serves them food and gives them information about Arya’s whereabouts. Podrick deduces that, with Lysa Arryn as her last living relative, Arya will likely have been brought to the Eyrie. Brienne agrees.

Meanwhile, Arya and the Hound continue their journey east. Along the way, they encounter a dying man in a ransacked village and kill him out of mercy. Biter and Rorge, members of the caravan that Arya traveled with in season two, promptly ambush them and wound the Hound’s neck; both are killed. Afterward, Arya offers to cauterize the Hound’s wound, but is rebuffed due to his pyrophobia. The Hound confirms the story behind his facial scars and reveals that his father attempted to hide the truth. Sympathetic to his story, Arya convinces the Hound into allowing her to stitch up the wound.

In The Vale

Littlefinger and Lysa are married in a private ceremony. Afterward, Lysa confronts Sansa over dinner about her relationship with Littlefinger and accuses her of having seduced him. Sansa denies these accusations. Later, snow begins to fall. Sansa builds a snow replica of Winterfell and discusses her childhood with Robin. He eventually destroys the replica, prompting Sansa to slap him. Robin runs away. Littlefinger enters and promises to speak with Lysa, who he claims should have disciplined her child long ago. He muses on how he should have been Sansa’s father, then kisses her on the lips. Unbeknownst to either of them, Lysa witnesses the kiss.

Lysa summons Sansa to the throne room. In a fit of rage, she grabs Sansa and threatens to throw her through the Moon Door. However, Littlefinger arrives and, to save Sansa’s life, promises to send her away. Lysa, bordering on insanity, reveals how she had poisoned her previous husband, Jon Arryn, at his behest; she also criticizes Littlefinger for making alliances with ‘foreigners’ and ‘fire worshipers’. Nevertheless, Littlefinger is able to talk Lysa into releasing Sansa. The two embrace, but Littlefinger admits that he has only ever truly loved Catelyn. He pushes Lysa through the Moon Door and to her death.

Nearby, Arya and the Hound are informed about Lysa’s death. Arya, rather than mourn the loss of her aunt, breaks into hysterical laughter at the irony of their situation.

**NOTES**

  * Ralf Kenning attempts to escape down the Fever River, which is located beside Moat Cailin.
  * Ramsay wants to capture Moat Cailin with minimal casualties in order to impress his father.
  * Karstark questions Ramsay’s decision making at various points; Ramsay does not like this.
  * Bran is regularly mentioned in the scene between Theon and Karstark.
  * The Moat Cailin snowstorm scene. Theon’s implied internal reflection is intercut with shots of Arya and Sansa, in their various storylines, as it also snows in their locations. Yara is also shown standing on the castle battlements. The sequence culminates with Theon staring at Moat Cailin in the distance, the look on his face changing from guilty to determined.
  * Sansa interrupts a meeting between Yohn Royce and Lysa Arryn; Gulltown and troop movements are mentioned. Lysa brings their talk to an end and dismisses Yohn. The dinner scene begins afterward.
  * Arya learns about Joffrey’s death shortly before she kills Rorge.




	5. "First Of His Name"

In Braavos

Stannis and Davos arrive in Braavos. There, they receive news of Joffrey’s death. Stannis claims the event is the result of leeching Gendry’s blood and chastises Davos for botching his execution. Davos apologizes. He tries to win back Stannis’ support by chronicling his attempts at recruiting minor families to their cause, then suggests hiring sellswords from the Golden Company. Stannis refuses. Later, they meet with the Iron Bank and receive a minimal amount of funding from the institution. However, the bank representatives explain this is not a show of support, merely a tactic to pressure the Lannisters and the Crown into repaying their loans.

Afterward, Davos uses a portion of the bank’s gold to convince Sallador Saan into rejoining Stannis’ army. Saan accepts the payment and, as a favor to Davos, agrees to arrange a meeting between Stannis and the Golden Company. Stannis is furious. He claims to have no need of the sellsword army and reveals himself to have entered an alliance with Littlefinger and House Arryn, thus acquiring full military support of the Vale. Davos is shocked.

At The Eyrie

Having murdered Lysa, Littlefinger is interrogated by the nobility of the Vale. Littlefinger claims that Lysa committed suicide by jumping through the Moon Door, but the tribunal cite his history in King’s Landing as grounds to distrust his testimony. As the only additional witness to Lysa’s death, Sansa is called into the room to testify. However, Sansa corroborates Littlefinger’s story and convinces the lords of his innocence. In private, Littlefinger confronts Sansa about her testimony. Sansa explains that she lied to the lords of the Vale to protect herself from their agenda and accuses him of having murdered Jon Arryn to orchestrate the War of the Five Kings. Littlefinger denies these charges and claims to have formed an alliance with Stannis Baratheon in order to avenge Catelyn’s death and bring about the Lannisters’ destruction. Sansa is skeptical. Later, Littlefinger begins counseling Robin Arryn and oversees preparations for Stannis’ arrival.

In King’s Landing

Tommen undergoes his coronation ceremony and is crowned as king. Afterward, Cersei discusses Joffrey’s death with Margaery and learns that Tywin has approved plans to marry her and Tommen within a fortnight. Furious, Cersei attempts to convince Tywin to cancel the marriage, but he stresses the financial importance of House Tyrell. Cersei also tries to influence him into declaring Tyrion guilty in the upcoming trial. Elsewhere, Margaery sneaks into Tommen’s room during the night and discusses their impending marriage. Tommen appears smitten by her charms. Upon learning of this visitation, Cersei confronts Jaime about Tommen’s lack of security. Jaime promises to position more men outside his chambers, then defends his opinion that Tyrion is innocent of Joffrey’s death. Cersei angrily dismisses him.

In The North

Ramsay rehearses his plan to take Moat Cailin with Theon. Riding a horse with a white flag, Theon enters the castle and delivers terms of surrender to Yara. Disgusted, Yara condemns Theon for his betrayal. However, Theon reveals his intention to help the Ironborn escape. He leads them to a passage leading into the nearby river and, with Yara, kills the soldiers positioned at the riverbank. Meanwhile, a flag of surrender is raised above Moat Cailin. Ramsay and Karstark enter the castle with their armies, but soon discover Theon and Yara to be missing. Their enemies defeated, Theon and the Ironborn sail downriver and towards safety.

**NOTES**

  * Cersei speaks with Oberyn about Elia Martell, Joffrey, and their mutual desire for vengeance.
  * Tywin reveals to Cersei that he has received word about Stannis’ meetings with the Iron Bank.
  * Tyrion is briefly seen twice this episode. The first time, he is in his cell watching a beetle crawl past. The second time, he discovers a few dead beetles in the corner of the room. For information on where in the episode these scenes are placed, view the scene breakdown linked near the beginning of this post.
  * The Vale lords indicate the Littlefinger pressured Lysa – and, indirectly, the lords themselves – into allying with Stannis.




	6. "The Laws Of Gods And Men"

In Braavos

Stannis prepares to depart Braavos. Meanwhile, Sallador Saan returns to the city docks with several dozen Golden Company soldiers. Despite his reluctance, Stannis enters negotiations with their commander, Harry Strickland, and the well-respected captain, Jaqen H’ghar. Strickland offers ten thousand soldiers in exchange for a steep price. Stannis refuses. However, Jaqen demonstrates their skill by quickly dispatching a nearby thief. Impressed, Stannis agrees to the purchase. He forgives Davos’ disobedience and reaffirms his intention to take the Iron Throne. Later, Stannis begins his voyage to the Vale.

At Dragonstone

Selyse visits Melisandre and discusses their plans to depart Dragonstone. Concerned about her daughter’s appearance, Selyse suggests sending Shireen to their relatives in the Reach. However, Melisandre insists that Shireen must go with them.

In The Vale

Brienne and Podrick continue their journey to the Eyrie. On the road, they encounter Arya and the Hound. Brienne deduces Arya’s identity and explains her oath to Catelyn. However, the Hound is unconvinced of her loyalties and points out the Lannister sword at her hip. Arya refuses Brienne’s service. The confrontation quickly escalates into a fight between Brienne and the Hound, the latter of which is seriously wounded and thrown off a cliff. Brienne and Podrick attempt to find Arya, but are unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Arya locates the Hound near a ravine. On the brink of death, the Hound reflects on his violent lifestyle and warns Arya against pursuing revenge; he succumbs to his wounds and dies. Arya leaves.

Later, Arya arrives at the Bloody Gate. She reveals her identity and demands to see her cousin, Robin Arryn.

In King’s Landing

At a small council meeting, Tywin and Varys reveal their knowledge about the Baratheon-Arryn alliance. Additionally, Varys informs the council that Sansa Stark has been spotted in the Vale, under the protection of Littlefinger and the now-deceased Lysa Arryn. Cersei is furious. She suggests immediate military action against the region, but her ideas are dismissed. Instead, Tywin proposes alternate methods to combat Stannis’ approach. Varys and Oberyn later discuss the impending conflict with Stannis.

Afterward, Tyrion’s trial begins. Jaime reluctantly has Tyrion shackled and brought into the throne room. King Tommen recuses himself from the trial, appointing Tywin, Oberyn, and Mace Tyrell as judges. Several witnesses are called for the prosecution; these include Ser Meryn Trant, Qyburn, Cersei, and Varys. All testimonies support the accusations levelled against Tyrion. During recess, Jaime asks Tywin to spare Tyrion, offering to leave the Kingsguard and return to Casterly Rock. Tywin accepts; in exchange for a plea of mercy, Tyrion will be allowed to serve at Castle Black and escape with his life. Tywin returns to the trial and calls upon the final witness: Shae. She falsely testifies that Tyrion and Sansa orchestrated Joffrey’s murder together, claiming that Sansa wanted vengeance for the death of her parents and brother. Betrayed, Tyrion lashes out at the lords gathered in attendance and denies having murdered Joffrey. He demands a trial by combat.

**NOTES**

  * Davos is seen beginning to carve a small wooden stag.
  * During his talk with Davos, Stannis recites the ‘peach speech’ from _A Clash of Kings._
  * Several important details are mentioned at the small council meeting. Tywin announces his plans to capture Dragonstone as a means to rob Stannis of a nearby base location; he also expresses his concern regarding the city’s defenses. Cersei mentions that she has held meetings with Wisdom Hallyne and the pyromancers to produce more wildfire. Tywin, although apprehensive, approves of these measures. He believes wildfire could once again prove useful in the battle against Stannis.
  * Kevan Lannister is mentioned to still be occupying the Stormlands; Lancel Lannister is with him.
  * Before Tyrion's trial, Jaime has another sword-fighting lesson with Bronn.




End file.
